La persona que amo
by Daniizele
Summary: Ichigo se entera de las declaraciones de amor que Orihime recibe a diario, ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando Orihime diga quien es a la persona que ama? [Ichihime] [One-shot]
¡Ichihime! Experimentando un poco con esta hermosa pareja. Espero que sea de su agrado, por favor denle una oportunidad a este Fic.

Advertencias: Uso de Oc.

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

.

.

—Inoue-san ¡Por favor sal conmigo!— ahí va de nuevo, otra declaración en el transcurso de la semana.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo a alguien especial—la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

No era que Orihime deseara que la mayoría de los chicos se le confesaran, esa no era su intención; simplemente los chicos se sentían atraídos hacia ella; tal vez los chicos solo la querían por su cuerpo, y eso en ocasiones la hacía sentir mal, pensaba que ningún chico podría llegar a quererla por lo que realmente era. Pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, después de todo en su corazón solo había lugar para una persona, "Kurosaki Ichigo", aunque este no se diera cuenta del inmenso amor que le profesaba. En ocasiones deseaba que Ichigo se le declarara; pero no era más que un sueño que no se haría realidad por mucho que lo deseara.

 **…**

—Inoue es muy popular— Rukia le comentaba a Ichigo mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— la joven logró captar la atención del pelinaranja.

—Hoy se le declaró un chico de otro salón—al oír eso, el chico detuvo su andar, dejando confundida a Rukia— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó al ver que Ichigo estaba callado.

—No ocurre nada— dijo de mala gana.

 **…**

Al día siguiente, a la hora del recreo, Orihime y sus amigas se encontraban almorzando en el patio. Se les notaba los contentas que estaban, y más Inoue, que siempre sonreía cuando estaba rodeada por las personas que más quería.

En esos momentos el grupo de Ichigo llegó y las chicas los invitaron a que se sentaran junto a ellas, así el ambiente sería más ameno. Todos disfrutaban de su almuerzo; todos a excepción de Ichigo; quien no dejaba de mirar a Orihime, y eso ponía nerviosa a la ojigris.

Después de que Rukia le comentó de las declaraciones de amor que Inoue había recibido en el trascurso de la semana, lo había puesto de muy mal humor y no podía concentrarse, pues solo pensaba en que tal vez alguien recibiría un "acepto" por parte de la pelinaranja, y eso lo hacía sentir irritado.

Pero todo empeoró cuando un chico se acercó a ellos.

—Inoue-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento?—habló el chico.

—Está bien—Orihime se levantó y se fue junto con el chico.

Kurosaki se molestó al ver como la pelinaranja se marchaba con ese tipo desconocido. Y en esos instantes supuso lo que el chico quería decirle, era obvio que se le confesaría. Prefería no darle mucha importancia, después de todo el chico seria rechazado completamente, era obvio que así sería, por lo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Todo estaba bien, Orihime jamás aceptaría salir con otro chico, ¿Verdad?.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo?—preguntó Sado al ver la reacción del pelinaranja.

—Necesito ir al baño—se levantó dejando confundidos a los demás.

 **…**

— ¿A dónde habrán ido?— buscaba a Inoue y al chico. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?, no tenía por qué estarlos buscando. Pero tenía un poco de curiosidad, quería oír por sí mismo, la manera en que el chico era rechazado.

Los visualizó a unos metros del gimnasio, el típico lugar cliché para confesar sentimientos, hasta en eso pensó que el chico era patético y cero original. No era que el fuese experto en esos temas; pero sabía que era ser original ¿No?

Se acercó tanto como pudo para no ser notado, y después de varios minutos en silencio, el chico se animó a hablar.

—I-Inoue-san, me gustas, siempre me has gustado…Desde el momento que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti… Así que… ¡Por favor se mi novia!—el chico estaba demasiado nervioso, el declararse a la persona que te gusta no era nada fácil.

—Aprecio tus sentimientos… Pero no puedo aceptarlos… Lo siento—fue lo suficientemente gentil al momento de rechazarlo. No podía aceptarlo, no sentía lo mismo por esa persona, no quería lastimarlo.

— ¿Es por qué Inoue-san ya tiene a alguien más?—esa pregunta la puso algo incomoda; pero el joven tenía razón, en su corazón ya tenía a alguien especial.

— ¡Sí!—dijo sin titubear—Estoy enamorada de otra persona, es por ese motivo que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

Ichigo quien estaba a escondidas, se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba, no podía creerlo, Orihime estaba enamorada… Pero ¿De quién?, de pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en el pecho, algo que lo desconcertaba porque no sabía el motivo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, tratando de adivinar la clase de chico que se había ganado el corazón de la pelinaranja.

"Frustración" eso sentía en esos momentos.

No sabía a quién amaba Inoue; pero sin conocer a esa persona, ya comenzaba a odiarlo. Él solo quería protegerla, no quería que ese chico la lastimara, después de todo era normal preocuparse por una amiga ¿Cierto?

—Inoue-san de casualidad, esa persona que amas, ¿Es Kurosaki?—preguntó el chico.

Ichigo reaccionó al ser nombrado, ¿En qué momento decidió espiar? Solo tenía un poco de curiosidad, pero no se imaginó que terminaría involucrado en esa conversación. Y ahora sentía más curiosidad, estaba inquieto, aun no sabía que respondería Orihime. Si era cierto que estaba enamorada de él se sentiría feliz; pero, ¿Si ella decía que no?

—Si… Kurosaki-kun es la persona de la cual estoy enamorada—un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. El chico lo notó y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella.

—~Ah ah~, qué suerte tiene Kurosaki, no me queda de otra que aceptar la derrota—se dio por vencido, se dio cuenta que era difícil competir contra Ichigo.

 **…**

Durante el transcurso del día, el pelinaranja no pudo concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, y de alguna manera le aliviaba que Orihime no estuviese enamorada de un chico con malas intenciones.

Pero ¿Qué debería hacer?, Ahora sabia de los sentimientos de la ojigris, ¿Cómo debería actuar de ahora en adelante. Pero lo más importante ¿Qué siente él por ella?, debía de admitir que Orihime era atractiva, no era ciego para no darse cuenta, también era una chica muy agradable de la cual disfrutaba de su compañía, y siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, realmente la quería mucho; pero ese querer poco a poco se transformó en algo más fuerte y se dio cuenta de ello el día que supo de los chicos que andaban detrás de ella, enterarse de eso lo había puesto ¿Celoso? ¿Era posible celar a tu amiga a tal punto de querer desaparecer a cuanto chico se le acercara? Era extraño porque solo sentía esa sensación con Orihime.

Al final decidió actuar como si no supiese nada, tampoco iría a decirle que ya sabía que lo amaba, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que ella misma se lo dijera, y tal vez para ese tiempo él se mereciera su amor. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de lo feliz que lo hacia el saber que él era la persona que Orihime amaba.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? En mi opinión, yo pienso que Ichigo ya sabe del amor que Orihime siente por él, pero se hace el desentendido, tal vez porque no sabe qué hacer al respecto o porque sabe que si se relaciona mucho con ella, podría ponerla en peligro, no sé si ustedes piensan igual._**

 _¡Nos leemos pronto! :)_


End file.
